Mellow Yellow
by Saphron
Summary: A KEL songfic! Meant to cure my writer's block wrainy day...it also somwot explains the orgin of my NAME! and has a special dedication to my best friend inspired by her


Mellow Yellow

By Saphron

A/N: Hee-hee…

Well peeps, for all of you out there who didn't bother reading my bio (not that I blame ya) I came up with Saphron while listening to this song. I love listening to music while I write, so hey you know, I was writing one happy day, and listing to nappy, and came across this song and decided to name myself Saphron, except of course with the 'ph' instead of 'ff' just to give it my own twist. So this song is dedicated to SAPHRON! Yeah!!! (Oh no, no superiority-complex _there!_)

Disclaimer: The characters belong to TP, the song "Mellow Yellow" belongs to Donovan, I just made a few minor adjustments…Well actually it's kinda hard to understand him when he does that whispering thing so some of the words are a bit off, I apologize. But it's really the chorus that's important. And also, I change Fontain, or Fourteen, or whatever the girl's name is (hard to hear) to some *other* name that I like better, kay? Ok.

Since Saffron is one of the court ladies I realize I kinda diss myself, but oh well. What I do for fanfic! Ah, well, I guess it helps my ego deflate a bit.

Oh-as for who Kel should end up with, quite frankly I'm all for everybody and anybody. If I _had_ to choose I guess I'd say Cleon (luv redheads and guys with a sense of humor) but I just thought this story worked *perfectly* for Neal. Hee-hee…read it. It's good for you. (And read the a/n at the bottom too! *I'm also incredibly bossy.*)

Just make sure you read the A/N at the bottom!!!!!!!!!

"Mirthros guys, have you seen the newest court beauty?" Was the first thing that popped out of Neal's mouth as he joined his friends for breakfast. Groans of 'not again' were the response. "She's as beautiful as a falling star, her celestial gaze from those starry eyes shining forth from the depths of her soul-" he swooned dreamily. "Her name is Saffron." 

__

I'm just mad about Saffron,

Saffron's mad about me,

I'm just mad about Saffron,

She's just mad about me,

"Ugh Neal, will you ever quite with this crush of the week?" His friends teased. Kel didn't say anything, all she did was bite her tongue and concentrate on her eggs benedict. My fav breakfast

"You're such a player Neal."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Well then why can't you just pick one girl?"

"He's too scared of commitment I think. So yellow."

__

They call me Mellow Yellow,

Quite rightly, 

They call me Mellow Yellow,

Quite rightly,

They call me Mellow Yellow,

Inside Neal sighed, they had gotten it all wrong. Again. It was really just a fasuad. Sure he _pretended _like all he was interested in was the court beauties, and sure he _pretended_ that they were all small crushes, but in _truth_ he _didn't_ like a court beauty, and he _could_ choose just one girl; Keladry of Mindelan.

__

I'm just mad about Keladry,

Keladry's mad about me,

I'm just mad about Keladry

She's just mad about me,

And as we all know Kel was totally and completely in love with Neal, but alas! Little did he know of her returned affections. His friends thought he was afraid of comitment, in truth he was afraid Kel would kick him in the nuts if he ever told her his little secret. *I'm such a coward* he thought to himself, *I can't even tell her. They're right, I'm yellow.*

__

They call me mellow yellow,

They call me mellow yellow,

Quite rightly,

They call me mellow yellow,

Breakfast was over and the gang marched towards the practice courts, it was time for fencing class. Kel grabbed her foil and faced off with Neal, thinking of how dashing he looked holding that sword. But he was perfect, just too perfect. No way would he ever be interested in _her. _He was just too high up for her to reach.

__

Born high forever to fly,

A wind velocity now,

Born high forever to fly,

If you want your cup power fill,

"On guard," they saluted each other, crossing their swords and shifting in to fighting stance. _Mirthros how wonderful she is_, was all Neal could think about. And as Kel was thinking along the same lines as him, they both couldn't concentrate very well and it resulted in both of them accidentally whacking each other and being yelled at by the Stump for not paying attention.

__

They call me mellow yellow,

Quite rightly,

They call me mellow yellow,

Quite rightly,

They call me mellow yellow,

As they were sparring a troupe of giggling court ladies entered the arena and sat down on benches to watch the practice. They were tittering and twittering about how 'shiny those swords are! Do they hurt if you get poked by one?' and 'my, my, look how brave that young man looks, don't you see him Saffron? Isn't he the handsomest?' ::giggles:: 'yes! He's the one I told you about! Goddess, he is so cute!'

__

So mellow yellow,

He's so mellow,

The boys had all noticed their guests and so they were of course, fighting harder than ever to impress them. It was quite funny really, all their extra effort ended them up with whacking each other too hard and the Stump yelling at them, much like he had previously done to Kel and Neal. "What's with you guys today? None of you are paying attention!" he bellowed at them

__

Electrical banana,

Is gonna be a sudden craze,

Electrical banana,

Is bound to be the very next phase,

Realizing the source of their distraction Lord Wydlon *politely* ordered the females out, they just huffed at him and turned up their dainty white noises, but none the less they left, after of course waving and blowing kisses (mostly to Neal) at twenty blushing boys.

"Did you see those ladies Neal?"

"Sure, how could he miss them!"

All the boys were smitten with them; they were apparently the newest fad.

"You should write them some poetry!"

"Nah-he's too yellow too."

__

They call me mellow yellow,

Quite rightly,

They call me mellow yellow,

Quite rightly,

They call me mellow yellow,

Neal just chuckled and played along, completely ignoring a heart-broken Kel, who thought he was in earnest. She hated having all these emotions bottled up inside her: love (for Neal), hate (for Neal's shallow eyes) anger (that he refused to acknowledge her), jealousy and envy (towards the court ladies), and fury (that she was too chicken to say anything.)

__

Yea Saffron,

Yeaaaa,

I'm just mad about her,

I'm just mad about Saffron,

She's just mad about me,

Little did she know Neal's true feelings. It was crazy, insane even. The two loved each other more than life on earth, yet they couldn't be together all for some dumb fear! They could have everything they wanted, everything they ever dreamed, but no. No, neither of them, two of the bravest squires to ever grace the road to knighthood, had enough guts to tell the other how they felt. It was so ironic! And sad too. It's just too bad they had to be so yellow…

__

They call me mellow yellow,

Quite rightly,

They call me mellow yellow,

Quite rightly,

They call me mellow yellow,

~*Saphron*~

__

Hee-hee…the end. Aren't I evil? The two don't get together. How sad. But alas, that's the point. ::shakes head:: Just remember this little fic peeps when you have a crush on someone, my best friend was _soooo _nervous about telling this guy she had known for years and were family friends with that she liked him, we were talking about it for months before the big day when she was planning on saying something. Code-named it operation BL. I kept her from chickening out. (She told me later that she used up all her courage and won't be able to be brave again until after she graduates college.) She's a very brave person. And guess what-she told him, he said he'd call her…valentines day rolled around…then a school dance…and _now, _well let's just say I've been shoving bridal magazines under my friend's nose and asking her if she wants classic white or something unique, just to tease her. They're boyfriend and girlfriend now, and the absolute cutest couple! ::how sweet!:: this is for you and your guy Biz. J 


End file.
